The goal of this project is the development, integration and evaluation of a systems approach for mental health care within an ongoing comprehensive health care delivery system. The project objectives are to: a. Create a computerized mental health evaluation tool to aid in the early identification of emotional disorders and potential emotional disorders. b. Establish a triage system utilizing a nurse practitioner to effectively detect, refer and educate individuals with social, physical and/or emotional disabilities. c. Develop a method using allied health personnel to assess social and emotional needs of individuals for purposes of prevention and early intervention of mental health problems. d. Provide a special medical review system for the evaluation and treatment of individuals with complex physical and psychophysiological problems.